Daddy's Girl
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: Set ten years after 'Dad or Daddy' and Imogen is now sixteen. She's been expelled from school for a week and has decided to stay with House during that week. Whilst she's there she finds romance for not only herself, her Dad aswell. Huddy
1. School Trouble

**Daddy's Girl**

**Well here is part two to Dad or Daddy? Part of the Daddy triolgy.**

**Now i have a week off the chapters will be updated frequently woohoo!**

School Trouble

She was waiting outside the principals once again. She didn't mean to throw her biology book across the lab but Ryan Davis was winding her up so much that her anger had bubbled over.

Imogen House had the world's shortest temper; she had inherited it from her mother.

The sun was beaming in through the windows and her patience was wearing thin, how long did it take for them to send her in?

Imogen was pretty sure that Principal Manners hadn't got anything to do during his day, she saw him wondering around the school pretending to look busy, and pretending to look like he was interested in the school pupils. But Imogen knew he was only here for the money.

"Am I gonna be waiting here any longer?" she asked the secretary.

"We're actually waiting for your parents to arrive." The secretary informed her.

"They've never had to come in before." Imogen said panicking.

Never before had her parents been called in to talk to the principal, she knew it was going to be something serious.

The secretary shrugged and returned to flicking through a glossy magazine.

'_It's alright for you._' Imogen thought to herself '_You don't have to do anything except pick up a phone now and again._'

"How long ago did you call?" Imogen asked.

The secretary sighed and looked up at her.

"I don't know, maybe ten minutes ago." She replied in a bored voice.

"Did you call both of my parents?"

"Yes. Your mother said she'd be on her way and I got through to your father's secretary, she said she'd notify him."

"_Great. Another lecture from Mom and a visit from Dad, I'm grounded for life._" Imogen told herself as she reached down and rummaged for the book she'd just picked up from the library. She found it and slouched against the chair whilst she allowed herself to be lost in the story.

Her mother Anna arrived ten minutes later looking flustered.

"Imogen! Sit up properly!" she snapped as soon as she entered the reception.

"And hello to you too." Imogen said not looking up from her book.

"Look at me when you answer me. It's rude to continue what you're doing when you are engaged in conversation."

"I don't need you teaching me etiquette." Imogen barked as she snapped the book shut.

"What are you reading anyway?" her mother enquired.

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Aren't you a little young to be reading that?"

"No."

"Ok, just asking." Anna had now placed herself next to Imogen.

"Is Dad coming?"

"Cameron took a message. Whether he'll come or not is a different story. I could've brought Richard…"

"I don't want that loser coming to smirk at me because I've done something wrong."

"Don't you call him a loser!"

"All he cares about is you and his precious Heathcliff!"

"Look I don't want to argue now ok? We can talk about this when we get back." Anna said hurriedly fearing that her daughter might be attracting attention to them.

"At least Dad cares about me."

"Oh when he's not at the hospital." Anna scoffed.

"You're a fine one to talk mother dearest. You spend as much time there as he does; at least he lets me see him at work." Imogen crossed her arms "Unlike you." She said coldly.

"I give you a ride home. Is that not enough?"

"When you remember I'm actually there."

Imogen's blue eyes shone with anger, anger towards her mother, anger towards Ryan Davies and anger towards Ms. Hennessey for sending her to the principal's office.

House finally arrived ten minutes later.

"Sorry, my patient decided to cough up blood over my trousers. Had to find some new ones." He apologised.

"I didn't think you'd make it." Anna said to him.

House ignored her and walked over to his daughter to give her a hug.

"How's it hanging kiddo?" he asked her.

"A little to the left." Imogen joked as she hugged back, it had been an ongoing joke since she started puberty and she'd been worried about growing breasts.

Instead of going to her mother about it she had confided in House.

"Principal Manners will now see you." The secretary called from her desk.

Imogen took a deep breath and stepped forward.

This was gonna be torture.

-------------------------------

"Expelled! For a week!" Anna fumed. "Why can't you keep your temper at bay? Why can't you control your anger?"

"If someone winds me up you expect me to roll over and take it?" Imogen shouted back.

"I expect you to ignore it and continue with your work!"

"If you were having sexist remarks made towards you everyday by the worlds biggest asshole do you think you'd be able to keep your cool Mom?"

"Yes, I would tell him to keep his remarks to himself and get on with what I was doing."

Imogen gave a snort of disbelief.

"Everyone knows that you and I have short fuses, so don't go thinking you wouldn't have done what I did. I was only unlucky enough to hit the teacher in the head."

House who had remained quiet gave a smile. Imogen caught his eye and smiled back.

"And you think this is funny do you Greg?" Anna asked him.

"Slightly yeah. I mean to hit the teacher square between the eyes with a textbook is definitely something to laugh about."

"Why can't you be as laid back as Dad is about this?" Imogen asked Anna.

"I'm not just fuming about this." Anna erupted, "I'm fuming because in the past month you've been sent to the principals six times! And it's always been concerning fights involving boys!"

"If they weren't such sexist pigs then I wouldn't have to get into fights with them would I? They think just because the other girls don't stick up for themselves I won't, but I've been taught that I should never take stick just because I'm a girl."

"And who taught you that?"

"Lisa did actually."

"Oh her."

"Sometimes I wish Lisa was my Mom not you."

"Just get in the car Imogen."

"I've decided to go home with Dad." Imogen said "That's ok with you right?"

"Excuse me?" Anna screeched "Aren't you supposed to be asking me first?"

"I'm sixteen now. I don't need to do what you say." Imogen told her. "So can I Dad?"

"Yeah sure. I think I've still got some clothes from the last time you were over." House replied getting his own car keys out of his pocket.

"Can I come to work with you tomorrow?" Imogen asked.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to have some normal conversation and I can catch up with you."

"Catch you later Mom." Imogen said not looking back as she got into her dad's car.

House just ignored Anna completely as he got in shut the door and drove away.

**Hope you like it :)**

**Review Please :)**


	2. Hospital Walk

Hospital Walk

**Before you start reading I just have to say that Imogen was suspended not expelled. Thank you for pointing that out Anne :)**

As they were driving along the road Imogen had got her book out again. House glanced over and spotted the cover.

"Pride and Prejudice?" he asked her.

"Don't you go saying that I'm too young to read it."

"I wasn't going to."

Imogen returned to reading.

"So how long have these comments been going on?"

"A while." Imogen shrugged as she turned over the page. "I mean I don't get it as bad as some of the girls, but we all get it."

"That's not right." House sighed as he turned into his road.

"Well that's the attitude you get from rich chauvinists."

"Won't Anna take you out?"

"I've complained before to her but she won't take me out of "the best school in the county", and Richard says to me that he's paid for me so I'm staying unless I can pay him back for all the years I've been attending."

"Nice to see they're taking your opinions into account." House smiled.

"You're the only one who seems to care." Imogen sighed as they parked. She rested her head against House's shoulder.

"Not just me." He reminded her.

"Ok Lisa and Uncle James as well."

"That's better. C'mon I've got a Ruben in the fridge." House smiled lifting her chin with his forefinger.

Imogen had her blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and the tip of her hair reached above her bra strap. She was just two inches shorter than her father and had inherited his eyes, wit and personality; they also had the same interests which was why they got on so well.

Everything else physically she had inherited from her mother, much to Imogen's displeasure. Most of the time people mistook them for sisters not mother and daughter, but Imogen knew the only reason her mother stayed so young looking was because she got botox injections every month to iron out the wrinkles on her face.

"Am I gonna have to take out the pickles?" Imogen asked him as they reached the front door to apartment 221b.

"You're not five anymore, you're capable of taking out your own pickles."

They entered the apartment and Imogen held her nose.

"What died in here?" she asked him.

"What are you complaining about? It's the smell of a man's home."

"Did you forget to flush again Dad?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No. Well at least I think I flushed." He said hobbling towards the toilet.

Imogen threw her schoolbag into the corner of the front room and grabbed the remote. As she leant forward she found a Chinese container lying on its side on the coffee table. She brought it to her nose and sniffed.

"Ew!" she screamed out "do you not have a bin?"

House emerged from the toilet and looked at Imogen.

"Well at least it wasn't the smell of my crap right?" he said.

"Now I wish it was." Imogen replied picking up the container again and heading towards the bin in the kitchen. She then knelt down and opened the fridge door.

"It's not in here!" she yelled over to him.

"What's not in there?"

"The Ruben you got for me."

"Oh. Must've eaten it." House chuckled.

"Greedy…"

"Don't you swear in front of me Emo."

Imogen slowly closed the fridge door and walked over to him.

"If you called me Emo again I will throw something at you. I've already had some practice today." She said in a soft yet menacing voice.

"Ohhh. Scary Emo."

"Dad!"

She was about to punch his arm when the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." She smiled.

House raised an eyebrow knowing that she'd be getting him back very soon.

"Hello. House's house of porn." She said down the receiver grinning evilly.

"Is House there?" asked the called uncertainly.

"He's just out back pleasuring himself. Can I take a message?"

"Is that you Imogen?"

"Who'd like to know?"

"It's Cameron."

"Oh hi Al." Imogen said as if what she said before hadn't happened.

"So is he really pleasuring himself or is he glaring at you right now?"

"Glaring." Imogen said looking over at her father's scowling face.

"Could I have a word with him? It's about a new case."

"Sure. Just give me a sec." she held the receiver out to him and raised her voice. "Dad, Al is on the phone. She'd like to order some gay porn."

"I bet she does." He replied snatching the phone from her grasp. "Go back to reading your book."

"I will do." Imogen smiled as she crossed over to her bag and started searching for her book again.

House placed the receiver to his ear and started to talk.

"Imogen's here and I'm not coming in till tomorrow morning. Remember the rules? No calling, no paging…"

"But we didn't know Imogen was coming over today. It's not a weekend for starters, it's a Tuesday and this kid really needs your help."

"What's wrong with it?"

"He's called Noah Drake, eighteen years old and has been experiencing palpitations, shortness of breath and fainting. He describes the palpitations as skips."

House stood in thought whilst Imogen looked up from her book.

"Right I'll come in. Just keep an eye on the heart rhythm and write the symptoms on the board."

"See you soon House."

House put the phone down and grabbed his keys to go back out.

"Can I come with you?" Imogen asked.

"Not right now. It could be a long evening. I'll leave you some money on the side and you can order something in." he said taking money out his wallet and leaving it next to the phone.

"Dad please let me come. I'll just sit in your office and read; I won't say anything I promise."

"You can do that here. Why do you want to come?"

"The whole reason I opted to come with you today is because I'm sick of seeing you once every two weeks and the odd occasion when I come to see you at the hospital. You're the only one in this family that I get on with and I hate being alone. Please let me come daddy?"

"Fine. Come on then." He said weakening at the face she was pulling.

She would always be his little girl no matter how old she was.

------------------

They'd been there an hour and House was still in the conference room discussing possible theories for their patient.

"I think we should perform an EKG to see what's going on within the heart." Foreman suggested to House.

"We've been here and hour and now you decide to suggest it." House said feeling like he wanted to beat his head against one of the glass walls.

"If you hadn't shot down every theory we suggested then I could've suggested it earlier."

"Go do it then!" House shouted as Foreman and Cameron scurried away.

House saw Chase still sitting at the table.

"And why aren't you going to do anything?"

"Because I just wanted to say hi to Imogen."

"Listen here. I know you get turned on by kissing ten year olds but my daughter is out of bounds."

"I have a wife and kids House."

"So you keep saying."

Chase shrugged his comment off and pushed the office door open.

"Hey stranger." He smiled.

"Robbie!" Imogen smiled back as she instantaneously put her book down and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Wondering why I'm still working for your dad."

"You know you love him really."

"I better get going. I already got a telling off because I came to see you instead of doing my job."

"Ok." She said letting him go "good luck with the patient."

"Thanks." Chase called back as he left the room.

House then entered with a knowing look in his eyes.

"He's like twice your age and then some." He warned her.

"What are you suggesting Dad?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I know you've had the biggest crush on him since you turned thirteen."

"No I haven't" Imogen denied as her cheeks shone pink.

"Yeah you have. I see how doe-eyed you get around him."

"Shut up, no I don't." Imogen's insides were squirming. How did her dad know so much? "Well why haven't you got it together with Lisa?" she retaliated.

"I don't like Cuddy." He replied as made Imogen move out of his chair.

"Hmm. I vaguely remember when I was five that some shop assistant assumed that you and Lisa were an item and I didn't hear you complain." It was Imogen's turn to make him squirm.

"You just get back to your book." He told her "Otherwise I'm dumping you in paediatrics with the other little brats."

"You love me really." She replied flashing her sweetest smile.

"Sometimes I wonder why." He said back.

"Whilst you're in moody mode I'm gonna walk about."

"Don't get lost."

"I know this hospital better than you." Imogen smirked.

"No following Chase like a lost puppy, he's supposed to be working."

"Chill padre. I'm only going to the cafeteria" she lied.

"Want some money?" he asked her getting his wallet out knowing the answer was going to be 'yes'. He handed her ten dollars and she took it and slid it into her back jean pocket.

"Thank you Daddy." Imogen kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the door.

"Get me a Ruben whilst you're down there."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now."

"Close enough." She replied as she ran away before he demanded his money back. "I'll try not to eat it on the way back!" she shouted back to him.

"Brat." House said rolling his eyes and turning on his iPod.

Imogen slowed her run into a walk; she went looking for the Ducklings to watch how they handled the patient and how they worked as doctors.

She finally found a room with a boy roughly her age. He looked pale and his heart monitor was bleeping at an abnormally fast rate. He caught her eye and he gave a weak smile.

Blushing, Imogen looked to the floor and looked back up at him. His smile was wider now. He gestured for her to come in; Imogen took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Hey." He greeted in a deep voice.

"Hi." She replied shyly.

"Please tell me you're a patient."

"Sadly no." she said giggling. "I'm here with my dad."

"Is he sick?"

"No. He's a doctor."

"Is he dealing with me?" the boy asked as he sat up in slight discomfort.

"I think so."

"He's not the Australian doctor is he?"

"No." Imogen said looking at the floor. She was glad Chase wasn't her dad.

"It's not the black guy is it?"

"No, it's not him either."

"You telling me the chick doctor was a dude once?"

Imogen burst out laughing, the thought of Cameron being her father was the funniest of all. She'd be allowed to get away with anything. After she wiped the tears from her eyes she told him who her father was.

"Have you met doctor House yet?"

"Nah, is he also trying to find out what's up with me."

"Yeah. He kinda sucks with the whole meeting new people thing." She paused realising he was on his own. "Where are your parents?"

"On holiday in Canada. They've gone to see my grandparents."

"You got any other family?"

"Nah. It's just us." They remained in silence once again. "So doc's daughter, what's your name."

"Imogen. How about you?"

"Noah."

"Where's your ark?" he gave her a disdainful look "Sorry. Couldn't resist." She apologised.

They were disrupted by Foreman.

"Imogen." He said "You're not allowed in here."

"I invited her in here." Noah cut in.

"I'm afraid you can't have anyone in here except for your doctors right now."

"Sorry Foreman." Imogen apologised. "I didn't know." She went to leave the room. "I can visit him later right?" she asked Foreman.

"I don't know Imogen."

She looked back at Noah and then to Foreman.

"See ya." She said haughtily as she walked off to the elevator.

'_Hospital rules are stupid._' She thought to herself. '_It's not like I was gonna do anything to him._'

Imogen came out on the second floor to Oncology but she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice, as she walked along she bumped into someone who was reading patient files.

"Oh sorry." She apologised as she picked up the paperwork from the floor.

"No, it's no problem." Said a voice she recognised as well as he father's.

"Uncle James?" Imogen said looking up and handing him the paper.

"Imogen! I thought I wasn't going to see you for another week or so."

"I'm with dad for a week." Imogen smiled as she hugged Wilson.

"How comes?"

"I've been suspended for a week for getting into fights with boys."

"Ah. Well I've got no one to see for an hour or so. Do you wanna come down to the cafeteria and we can talk about stuff?"

"Yeah ok. I was going down there anyway."

"Let's go." Wilson said putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her back to the elevator.

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers from the first chapter, I hope you continue reviewing for this chapter :)**

**Review Please :)**


	3. Illness

Illness

**Insert of Cuddy is here for all of you who requested it :)**

The cafeteria was pretty busy when Wilson and Imogen got downstairs; it seemed like everyone had gotten the same idea and felt the urge to eat.

"Looks like we timed it just right." Imogen said sarcastically, Wilson gave a weak smile.

"Well while we're waiting to get some food do you wanna tell me what's been going on at school?" Wilson asked all parent-like.

He had one child of his own now and Imogen had been like his very own daughter when he'd been living with Anna all those years ago. Now Imogen had grown up it seemed like only yesterday to him that she was crawling around on the floor and babbling nonsense to him, she was turning in to a young adult fast.

It made him feel older than ever.

"Oh school." Imogen shrugged. "It's full of chauvinistic morons who think they can get away with harassing every girl they see."

"Oh Imogen." Wilson sighed "What has Anna done about it all?"

"Jack shit. She reckons I should ignore them and get on with my work. But I just don't take that crap. I stick up for myself and that's why I've been expelled. The last straw was when I lost my temper and threw a book at my Biology teacher."

"Ouch." Wilson cringed sympathising with the teacher. "And they suspended you for that?"

"Yeah." Imogen said letting a little smile creep over her face. "But at least it means I get to spend a week with dad."

"Does he know it's for a week?"

"Not yet but I'll make it clear when we eventually get home."

They were now at the sandwich section and Imogen picked up two Ruben's and a Chicken Salad.

"You must be hungry." Wilson laughed eyeing the sandwiches she'd put on her tray.

"They're not all for me." Imogen replied making an 'I'm-not-laughing' face.

"Ok, chill out." Wilson said lifting his palms in innocence. "I was only joking."

"You make me out to be some fat person."

"Now you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh so you're saying that I'm anorexic and I'm so hungry I feel the need to buy myself three sandwiches?"

"Imogen stop." Wilson said in a harsh tone. "Where have you got these ideas from?"

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "It's just when you get comments everyday from assholes you're nearly always on the offensive." She raised a hand to her forehead and covered her eyes as if she was sensitive toward it.

"Imogen? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said shaking a little.

"You don't look it." Wilson said concerned.

"I'm…" But Imogen didn't finish her sentence because everything had gone black as she collapsed to the floor.

-------------------------------

Two hours after the cafeteria incident she opened her eyes to find Cuddy at her bedside.

"Don't move." She said to Imogen as she spotted her eyelids fluttering. "You hit your head when you fainted."

"I what?" Imogen asked.

"Do you not remember?" Cuddy asked concerned. "Where do you remember being last?"

"In dad's office." Imogen replied shielding her eyes from the harsh lights.

"Do you not remember the cafeteria?"

Imogen remained in silence for a few minutes trying to remember things past her dad's office. It started forming slowly piece by piece. After another minute she remembered everything.

"Yeah I do now. I was going to get a sandwich for me and dad and then I was going to come up and see you with a chicken salad sandwich."

Cuddy smiled at Imogen and decided to move from the chair to the edge of her bed.

"Well your dad's a bit busy at the moment but I said I'd watch over you till you came round."

"Thanks Lisa. You can page him now to tell him awake."

"I will in a minute but I need to ask you some questions first." Cuddy said in a business like voice.

"Oh great. Doctor Stuff." Imogen said rolling her eyes. "Go on then."

Cuddy gave a half smile as she grabbed the clipboard from the end of Imogen's bed.

"Right. When was the last time you ate?"

"Erm." Imogen's memory was still a bit hazy from the fall. "I think it was about lunchtime."

"Imogen!" Cuddy said in the same way Anna did when Imogen had done something wrong "You need to eat at regular intervals during the day. That's probably the main reason why you fainted."

"Remember where I was when I fainted?" Imogen asked "I was in the cafeteria about to get some food."

"Have you had any fainting spells before when you've been hungry?"

"No."

"Been feeling sleepy lately?"

"What teenager doesn't feel sleepy?"

"Have you been needing the toilet more often recently?"

"I dunno. How often are you supposed to pee in a day?"

"I'll need to take a sample of blood down to the lab for testing. Is that ok?"

"Yeah I s'pose. Do you think there's something more wrong with me?"

"I'm going to test your blood to see if you have diabetes." Cuddy informed her as she inserted a needle into Imogen's vein. She saw the teenager flinch as the blood came out into the test tube.

"What?" Imogen asked in surprise. "But I thought you could only get it if someone in your family had it. Neither Mom or Dad have it."

"It's not just hereditary. But if you have it it's because your body just isn't producing enough insulin for itself."

"I wanna see my dad." Imogen said in an almost child like voice.

Cuddy had taken a vial full of Imogen's blood and placed it into her lab coat pocket.

"He's busy Imogen."

"I want to see him NOW!" Imogen shouted as she sunk under the covers. "Say to him if he cares about me he'd be down here right now. Foreman, Chase and Cameron aren't complete idiots they can cope without him for a little while."

"I'll try ok." Cuddy said with a look of pity.

Imogen tried not to cry when Cuddy was in the room but she broke down just as she pulled the glass door open.

Cuddy went to comfort her but Imogen just shouted.

"Go get him already! I need him."

Cuddy sighed and walked over to the lab to hand it in.

"I need the results back for this sample ASAP." She told the technician.

"Yes Doctor Cuddy." He replied.

Cuddy then walked up to diagnostics.

"House, she's awake."

"Thank God." House said as he sunk into a chair, he usually looked tired but now he just looked drained with worry.

"I'm testing her for diabetes."

"What?"

"She hadn't eaten for a prolonged amount of time and she dodged every question I asked like you would."

"Typical Imo."

"Look she needs you right now House. For the first time in years I've seen her cry. She's scared and she needs her dad to tell her if she has got diabetes everything will be ok and that you'll be there for her."

"I don't do serious situations. I always muck it up."

"She needs you; she won't care if you muck it up so long as you're there."

"Can you overlook Foreman, Chase and Cameron while I'm gone?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Cuddy." House said as he brushed past her.

"No problem." She replied quietly but he'd already gone.

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you're going to review again.**

**Huddy will be coming soon, just going to get the drama out of the way first.**

**Review Please :)**


	4. A Plan Forms

A Plan Forms

**Take a hint from the chapter name what's going to happen in this chapter hehe...**

**Oh by the way if you hadn't noticed already, I've changed my pen name.**

"Dad?" Imogen sobbed as the glass door opened, House was to be seen clutching at his cane a little more than usual.

Imogen had picked her fathers ability to read people's body language and interpret it; she took one look at him and came out with,

"I'm supposed to be worried, not you." She smiled.

"How can I not worry about you? You have never been to the hospital when you've fallen ill, I'm allowed to be worried, especially when you might have something life altering like diabetes."

"I don't have it." Imogen said defiantly.

"What if you do?"

"I don't."

House gave a sigh; he didn't know his daughter could be so adamant. He reckoned she would accept it when the results came through, but he just wanted to know why it was such a big deal if she did have it. It wasn't like she'd have to cut a leg or arm off; she just had to control her sugar level and take her medication when she needed it.

"When the test results come back we'll see." House said "If you're right I'll buy you a double chocolate chip cookie. If I'm right you get a diabetic cookie."

"Do they even sell those?" Imogen asked sceptically.

"It's a hospital. We have to feed diabetics everyday." House reminded her.

"I don't have it."

--------------------------

Cuddy came back and hour later with the results from the pathology lab.

"It's positive." She said in a grave voice.

Imogen started crying but inside she had accepted her fate long before the news had been given. She was just trying to be optimistic against her father's usual pessimistic attitude toward everything, but now it had come true she wasn't sure how she should feel.

It wasn't like she was on her deathbed, far from it, although it could be curtains if she didn't take it seriously and overdosed on sugar or let it fall below what it should be.

Thankfully Imogen had to admit this wasn't as morose as receiving the news that she had to sit next to Ryan Davies in Biology last year, but it was close in comparison.

"If you're anything like your father you'll be using this as an excuse to get out of tiding your room or something." Cuddy joked.

Imogen wiped a tear away and smiled.

"Thanks you two. I know you only want the best for me. So I'm going to do something that will benefit the both of you." Imogen said trying to grin angelically but failing.

House could see the hidden devilish grin and he had to say that he was…what was the word? Scared.

Scared that his own daughter was going to start trouble between him and Cuddy and he knew exactly what she was going to try and do.

She was going to try and fix them up, or something stupid like that and he was starting to squirm inside again.

He would've given anything to leave the room right now… and then his pager bleeped.

"Now you're all perky again I can get back to my case." He said quickly looking at the pager before limping off down the hall like the speed of light if it were disabled.

"He's one man of mystery eh?" Imogen said nudging Cuddy in the ribs as she was now sitting beside Imogen.

"Your father has never made sense to me and I don't think he ever will." Cuddy sighed. "Although I will always have a small amount of control over him." She was now smirking remembering how she'd purged herself for him.

She never really knew why she'd done it.

Maybe it was because House was a good doctor and she didn't want him to be struck off from the hospital, maybe it was because he was a friend whatever he said or did to her she couldn't let him face jail or maybe…just maybe… 'No' she told herself 'nothing else.'

Imogen saw Cuddy lost in her thoughts and grinned, she knew it was something Cuddy wanted to get out of her head by the way she kept blinking as if it would erase what she was thinking about.

"If you blink any quicker people will think you have a nervous tick or something."

"Oh. Sorry Imogen. I was lost in my thoughts." She smiled apologetically.

"About how you own my dad's ass?"

"Yeah I s'pose."

"Did you ever get round to telling him you like him?"

Cuddy blushed and rose from her seat.

"I have never liked House more than a friend you got that?"

"Yeah yeah." Imogen waved off the comment "denial is the first stage of your admittance. You'll be telling me soon how you can't stop thinking about him and how every time he touches you, you go weak at the knees. I get it. I'll be patient and when you're ready to admit you like my dad I'll be there saying "I told you so.""

"Believe what you wanna believe Imo but that won't change my feelings towards him."

"So what if I told you he liked you too? Then would your feelings be the same?" Imogen said with a smug grin plastered over her self-satisfied face.

Cuddy paused, and then said a silent prayer that someone or something would come and take her away from this room to avoid the butterflies from fluttering within her stomach.

"Dr. Cuddy?" a middle aged man asked as he approached her.

"Yes?" Cuddy replied looking to the heavens and giving silent thanks.

"You're needed in your office. Someone from the board is waiting to see you."

"Thank you. I'll be there straight away." Cuddy turned back to Imogen. "I'll send a doctor up to explain your diet and the medication you'll be needing to take from now on. But I have to go now."

"Catch you later Lisa." Imogen smiled as she saw Cuddy rush down the hall as if she was meeting someone famous.

She then sat in thought waiting for this doctor to come explain the stuff to her; little plans were forming in her mind of how she could get her dad and Lisa to finally admit their feelings toward each other. It was gonna be hard but she was up for the challenge, in that respect she was just like her father.

**Keep the reviews coming, I love to read them and see what you thought of the chapters. :)**


	5. Cuddy vs Anna

Cuddy vs. Anna

When Cuddy reached her office she found Anna sitting stiffly on her black leather chair.

From her first impression Cuddy guessed Anna was pissed about something.

"And when was I going to be informed that my daughter had collapsed in the hospital cafeteria?"

"Ah. You heard about that?" Cuddy said inwardly cringing. She forgot that someone should've notified Anna sooner.

"Of course I heard about it. Samuel just came up to me asking how Imogen is; he saw her collapse earlier on. Although I didn't expect you to tell me but I expected James to tell me."

"Excuse me?" Cuddy asked now feeling offended. "What do you mean you wouldn't have expected me to tell you about Imogen?"

"Well I know how much you and Greg despise me and you two probably plotted together how you were going to hide this from me."

Cuddy gave a hollow laugh. Anna was seriously twisted if she suspected that. Cuddy had genuinely forgotten to inform Anna, she wasn't so sure about House's motives in this situation.

"Have you even been to see Imogen?" she asked.

"No, she's awake now though. Allison told me on my way up. I need to be getting home to Robert and Heath anyway; she's Greg's responsibility for now."

"You make Imogen out to be some kind of animal that you've lumbered onto Greg. But this is your own daughter you're talking about!" Cuddy exploded. "No wonder she dislikes you as much as she does."

"She's a teenager Lisa. Surely you were one of those?" Anna glanced Cuddy up and down. "Well you certainly dress like one. But that's not the point. All teenagers go through a phase where they dislike their parents. She'll be over it in a year or so."

"I'll let that comment about the way I dress slide." Cuddy said coldly "but what kind of mother are you if you leave your child in a school where she is _clearly_ unhappy? What kind of mother doesn't even check in to see their daughter after she's fainted? And what kind of mother chooses to shift her responsibility onto her ex-partner?"

Anna stood in silence, lifting her hand over her chest in shock. Her eyes were wide with anger and her breathing had become ragged like she'd done a thousand metre sprint.

"Who are you to talk about being a good mother Lisa? Have you any children of your own to raise? I think not. So how about you keep your nose out of this?"

"Imogen is like a daughter to me!" Cuddy shouted, Anna had hit below the belt in mentioning how Cuddy had never conceived.

"But is she your daughter? No."

"So you know she has diabetes then?"

"What?"

"Imogen has diabetes." She paused to see Anna's reactions, they were ones of disbelief. Cuddy continued with, "Did it ever occur to you that she might've fainted earlier on because there was something wrong with her? Probably not. But that's what being a mother is all about right? Leaving it all to the kid's father to give a damn what is going on just because she chose him over you. To be honest Anna I can see why she did choose Greg over you, he's far more interested in Imogen than you've ever been."

Anna didn't want to listen anymore, she started heading for the door.

"That's right." Cuddy goaded "walk away like what I'm saying doesn't mean a thing to you. Because one day Imogen will wake up and decide she is better off with Greg and when that day comes I'll be there to guide her in the way you never did."

As Anna left at top speed Cuddy spotted Wilson approaching.

"Nurse Brenda called me to say there was a row going on." He told Cuddy. "Is it finished?"

"Yeah. It's finished." Cuddy said warily. "I just don't know how Anna and House can produce such a good kid like Imogen and she has to put up with a mother like Anna. Life just doesn't seem fair."

"It never is fair." Wilson sympathised as he pulled her into a hug.

"I mean had I done something wrong to convince someone up there that I shouldn't have kids?" she asked as the tears started to fall.

"It's not your fault. Like you said, life is unfair and as House's philosopher Jagger once said "you can't always get what you want." We just have to deal with life as it is presented before us."

She looked up with her tearstained and mascara run cheeks and gave a small smile.

"I guess you're right."

"You know I am." Wilson smiled back.

"I just feel something's missing in my life you know?"

"I've got enough to worry about. A much younger wife who could leave me at any time, a young boy who is growing up faster than I'd like to admit and trying to keep my youthful looking face youthful."

"You don't look so bad."

"Well comparing myself to you Lisa, there is no contest. You will always look twenty-five."

"Nice try." Cuddy said cheering up. "Now get back to work."

"Yes m'am."

Cuddy's phone rang straight after Wilson had left.

"Lisa Cuddy speaking."

"Is the witch gone?" House asked.

"Aren't you trying to solve your patient's illness?"

"It's done and dusted."

"What was it?"

"Wolff-Parkinson-White Syndrome."

"Good work I suppose."

"You sound worn out; did you have a cat fight?"

"In your dreams House."

She put the phone back down, she didn't need House's immature demeanour to occupy her thoughts right now. She just needed some adult conversation from someone who knew nothing about everyone involved.

But she knew that wouldn't be the case, it would just be a meeting between herself and a bottle of wine.

Just like it had always been.

**Enjoy that? Cuddy stuck it to Anna big stylee!**

**Review Please :)**


	6. No Help Needed

No Help Needed

**It's gets very steamy towards the end so you have been warned!**

House waltzed into Imogen's hospital room triumphant in solving his latest case.

"I have to say, I am a genius." He smiled as he took his PSP from out of his jean pocket.

"And so modest about it." Imogen replied back to him.

Dr. Stevens had explained everything to Imogen's satisfaction but it could've been that she had mentioned her mother being on the medical board and if he didn't explain it in a language she understood then her mother would go to the board and fire his ass. Imogen had to admit her mother had her uses from time to time.

"If I wasn't such a genius then my team would've been scratching their heads about it for days."

"Until the big egoed genius figured out his puzzle."

"You're too kind." House said glancing up from his game. He was racing at top speed and was currently in second place.

"Where's Lisa gone then?"

"Well she had a run in with your mother…"

Imogen cut across him when she heard the mention of her Mom, "she's here?"

"She _was_ here."

"Does she know about my condition?"

"Yeah."

"And she left?" Imogen asked feeling heartbroken. Her own mother couldn't even come and check on how her daughter was doing. It was pathetic.

"From what Wilson told me Cuddy gave Anna a right telling off."

"And that's why Mom left?"

"Couldn't handle the truth I s'pose."

Imogen wanted to change the subject; she'd had enough of talk about her mother let alone thinking about her for one more second. She now knew what really meant something to her.

"So Noah's going to be fine?"

"Who's he?"

"The kid you just diagnosed."

"When did you meet him?" House asked suspiciously now switching his PSP off. "When did you have the time to meet him?"

Imogen realised she'd just got herself into some trouble and there was no point lying because he'd see straight through it. She gave a huge sigh before filling him in on the facts.

"I met him just after I left your office. I was walking along and we happened to catch each other's eyes and he invited me in and we kinda…got talking."

"You uh…kinda got talking?"

"Yeah. There's no harm in that." Imogen said glancing over at House, she was surveying his facial expressions and he was doing the same. House was trying to figure out if she'd formed a friendship or a crush and Imogen was trying to figure out whether he was going to make fun of her or have a go at her.

"Do you even know how old he is?" House asked her in a father-like tone. It had been years since he'd had to use it and every time he did it always sounded strange, he sounded almost like his father.

"Do you?" Imogen asked insolently.

"He's twenty."

"How about eighteen."

"He's still older than you."

"By like two years! Come on dad. Back when you were my age fifty year olds were marrying girls my age and that was seen as perfectly acceptable."

"Firstly young lady, I was not born in the Stone Ages and secondly I know what boys of that age are like."

"And you think I haven't met a boy with raging hormones before? Hello? I've been attending a mixed school for several years now and I know what they're like. But Noah is different."

House gave a snort of disbelief and Imogen gave him a look of contempt.

"I'm tired, go home." She told him.

"Fine, but I'm coming back at five to make sure you haven't gone for any midnight walks."

"Whatever you say." Imogen replied as she turned over on her side to sleep.

"Goodnight Imo."

"Night Dad."

As House walked out Imogen's room the phone rang, it was Cuddy.

"Yes?" he answered uncertainly.

"Houssse?"

Cuddy had gotten herself drunk.

"Have you opened a bottle of wine and forgotten to inform me?"

"Maybe I have." Cuddy replied looking at her drunken reflection in the mirror. "I've had half a bottle, wanna sssshare the resssst?"

"With an offer like that I can't refuse can I?"

House put the phone down and smiled. A drunk Cuddy was a much more fun person than a sober Cuddy.

-------------------------------

Imogen looked at her watch and the illuminated hands and numerals showed her that it was ten to one in the morning. She'd slept for an hour and made sure her dad hadn't come back and was sleeping in her room, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and touched the cold marbled floor, she sharply brought it up again before placing both feet on the floor to start her journey back to Noah's room.

Luckily they were on the same floor but just at different ends which came in handy because she wouldn't be caught on the security camera within the lift.

Imogen looked around for any signs of the Nurses or Doctors on night duty as was pleased to find that there was no one in sight, she knew they'd grass her up to her dad if she was caught out of bed.

She snuck past the diagnostics office to find that Cameron was still here answering her dad's mail.

'When will she get over him?" Imogen thought to herself before reaching Noah's room. He was sleeping soundly and Imogen wondered whether to disturb him or not, but she pushed the glass door open and loudly whispered.

"psssssst"

Noah awoke with a start.

"Huh?"

"It's me." Imogen whispered a little more quietly now she had his attention, she had revealed herself to him.

"I thought you weren't a patient." He said to her giving his arms a stretch.

"I wasn't until about seven this evening. But it seems you're not a patient anymore."

"You're dad tell you he's found out what's wrong with me?"

"Yeah he couldn't help reminding me of how much of a genius he is."

"I only met him once but he seems an ok kinda guy."

"He's the greatest most of the time." Imogen smiled as she went to sit at the end of Noah's bed "but he's not so great when he's being the interfering father."

"All dads have to be like that." Noah pointed out "otherwise we wouldn't know they care."

"I s'pose. But he's also very stubborn. I mean he likes the Chief of Medicine here and I can tell she likes him too but they're just not admitting to their feelings, I feel like saying to them "grow up and say how you feel." But would they take notice of me? No."

"Pretty frustrating on your part then?"

"Hell yes." Imogen sighed. "I love them both to pieces but they can be as stubborn as each other when they want to be."

"Adults eh? Who'd want to grow into one?"

"I bet they all wish to be our age again." Imogen giggled.

"More than likely."

------------------------------------

House arrived at Cuddy's just after midnight.

As he rang the bell he could hear her falling into things and music playing quiet loudly from her stereo, but it was mellow, it suited the mood.

When Cuddy opened the door she was still in her but somehow she looked ten times sexier than she had been earlier on during the day.

Her skirt looked shorter and her blouse looked tighter which accentuated both her ass and her boobs and House couldn't feel anything but turned on.

"What took you so long?" Cuddy asked in a slightly husky voice.

"Traffic."

"Well I already poured you a drink but finished the rest of the bottle." She said holding the empty bottle in the air.

"How nice of you. Now how am I going to get drunk?"

Cuddy gave out a hysterical laugh and pulled him in by the scruff of his shirt. House faltered a little because of the pain in his leg but he quickly dug his hand into his pocket to find his Vicodin bottle, as he retrieved a pill he washed it down with the contents of wine within his glass.

"Are you trying to catch up?" Cuddy asked him as she tried to open another bottle of wine.

"It's no fun watching you being drunk and me feeling sober." He stated as he took the wine bottle from her hands and pulling the cork out for her, whilst he filled up the two glasses with wine. He made sure he had slightly more within his glass but he knew that Cuddy was too drunk to notice. "So what's the special occasion?" he asked.

"No occasssion." Cuddy slurred. "Just getting drunk because I can, I don't have to worry about children, or a husband or a boyfriend. I can do whatever the hell I want."

Cuddy leaned towards House which gave him full view of her cleavage, and he had to admit he'd never seen it this close before.

"But you've got work in the morning." He pointed out and then downing his third glass of wine already.

"Screw work. I just want to have a nice drink and a good time with my friend Greg, one of the ssssmartessst doctors I know."

"Awww stop." House said "you're making me blush."

By half past one Cuddy and House were completely out of it. They were both giggling on the floor and Cuddy was lying against House's side.

House was gazing up at the ceiling watching the lights being reflected on the ceiling wall and he was transfixed, but only until Cuddy spoke.

"Greg?" she said sitting up with her eyes out of focus. "I have a confesssssion to make."

"And that is that Liza?" he replied sitting up also.

"I like you."

"Oh." He sat in thought for half a second. "Well I like you too."

"Are you sssssssure?"

"I nevvver lie. I do, I jusss' don't like showing my feelingsss coz I thought you'd laugh at me or something."

Cuddy leant forward and kissed him on this lips, his hands found their way up her side and around the back of her neck whilst her palm was against his cheek.

They pulled apart and Cuddy replied with "now was that laughing?"

"No I don't think so, show me it again."

They kissed again but with more passion this time, lips colliding furiously whilst they tongues were almost battling for dominance in each others mouths.

Cuddy had started tugging at House's t-shirt and he broke away for a second whilst he removed it and then returned to kissing.

House had made his way up the back of Cuddy's shirt and unclasped the back of her bra. She gave a harsh intake of breath in surprise and just let him get on with kissing her; he in return started pulling her skirt down which she gracefully slid off.

They stopped again as Cuddy stood up in her shirt and her panties whilst House was bare-chested and sitting on the floor in his jeans.

As he stood up to face her she looked down and giggled.

"House."

He looked down himself to see that he had a huge bulge within his pants begging to be free.

"I think we should finish this upstairs"

House nodded and took another two Vicodin to make it up the stairs pain free.

As they reached her bedroom House removed Cuddy's shirt and she eased off her bra which had already been unhooked.

They closed the door, and without any help from Imogen, given in to the sexual tension that had been escalating since the moment they'd met.

**What do you think? Was that what you all wanted to happen?**

**Review Please :)**


	7. The Morning After

The Morning After

When House woke up the next morning he turned his head to look at the time but the clock was not on the bedside table.

He went to sit up yet he felt some extra weight upon his chest, it was then he started to remember what had happened last night.

He had slept with Cuddy.

She however was still asleep and clinging against his lower abdomen, House had a choice either to wake her, or lie here until she woke up.

Either way it was going to be awkward when they looked each other in the eyes. He couldn't remember much of what happened last night and he doubted that Cuddy would remember anything more than he did, due to the face that she had consumed more alcohol than he had.

Unfortunately for House before he could decide what he was going to do his pager had gone off. Cuddy's sleeping figure then moved from his body back on to the mattress and he gave a sigh of relief, he could now leave without her seeing him.

He grabbed the pager from inside his jean pocket and clicked the button to display the message:

_Imogen isn't in her room. We're searching the hospital for her. Don't think she's gone far. From Cameron x_

He gathered the rest of his clothes and limped painfully down the stairs. He'd run out of Vicodin last night, which meant he'd have to wait till he got into the hospital before he could make the pain stop.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he pulled on his jeans and found his trainers which slipped on with ease without the action of him bending down, he then pulled his t-shirt over his head and made the way out of the door in silence so that when Cuddy woke up she wouldn't even have known he was there.

----------------------------

Cuddy wondered why her alarm hadn't gone off when she woke up. She was aching all over and her head was thumping, she heard the sound of a car revving up and assumed it was the next door neighbour going off to work.

How she would've loved to phone in sick today but she knew she had a stack of paperwork which wasn't going to fill in itself. As Cuddy held her head in pain she wondered why she'd started drinking last night and then got the sneaking suspicion she'd had someone over to share her night of drunkenness, but for the life of her she couldn't remember who.

She sighed and started getting ready for work, she decided to lock herself in her office all day to avoid the loud noises and just get rid of her hangover.

------------------------------

As soon as he entered the hospital Cameron sprung on him like a Jack-in-the-box.

"House, we're still looking but I've checked the security tapes and she hasn't been seen walking out of the hospital." She said hurriedly as he walked toward the elevator.

"You checked that kid we've just cured's room?" House asked wishing to be in his own bed.

"No?" Cameron replied confused. "Why should we have checked in there?"

"Because they've formed some kind of romance and no doubt she was in there all night. I've they've had sex then I'm going to remove his testicals without local aesthetic. When you find Imogen send her to my office will you?"

"Sure. I'll go check there straight away." And Cameron scurried off up the stairs to the diagnostics floor.

"Late night?" asked Wilson cheerily as he waited beside House for the elevator.

"Could say that." House replied.

"You do know that Imogen is going to know what you got up to just by looking at you."

"And the same goes for me about her."

"What's she done this time?"

"Snuck out of bed whilst I was gone and didn't return this morning."

"Do you know where she went?" Wilson asked now worried.

The elevator reached the ground floor and House stepped in accompanied by Wilson.

"Yeah. Kid I diagnosed yesterday, it seems she has a crush on him."

"Oh." Wilson said with his eyes widening. "So she snuck out to see him."

"Bingo."

"I take it it's time for Daddy House to step in and tell our little girl off."

"Don't say '_our_' it makes us sound like a couple."

"I'm happily married. How about you?"

The lift doors opened once again and they both stepped out into the corridor.

"One teenage girl is enough to get me through life."

Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"I am talking about my daughter moron." House snapped at Wilson's expression. "Shouldn't you be dealing with your patients?"

"I'm free till this afternoon. Wanna grab some lunch later?"

"I'll grab any kind of food after I've dealt with my disobedient daughter."

They'd now reached House's office and he was glad to see that Cameron was waiting in there with Imogen.

"I'll leave you to it." Wilson smiled as he walked straight past the office and towards one of the nurses.

House walked into his office and one look from Imogen told him everything she was thinking.

"You can go now." He told Cameron. "I need to have a chat with my daughter."

"Sure thing House." And with that Cameron left the room.

"Nice clothes you got on there dad." Imogen smirked. "Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

"So what if I did? Washing machine's broken."

"Looked fine yesterday."

"Well you didn't come home last night did you? So you wouldn't know what state it was in."

"Neither would you since you didn't go home."

"We're here to talk about you not me." House said seating himself in his chair.

"Why did you do that last night? Why did you sneak into that guy's bedroom?"

"Because I was lonely."

"That doesn't give you the right…"

"Oh, so that wasn't your excuse for going round Lisa's last night then?" Imogen cut across him.

"How did you know that?" House asked shocked.

"I'm not deaf. I heard your conversation on the phone."

"That was none of your business. And did you have sex with that patient whilst you were in his room?"

"Now that father is none of _your_ business. I didn't ask you whether you and Lisa slept together last night did I?"

"This talk is about you not me!"

"Make your own love life your priority! Not mine!" Imogen shouted as she stormed out the office.

"It could've been handled better." Came a voice from the doorway to the conference room. It was Foreman.

"What do you know about bringing up kids?" House asked him.

"I know that accusing them of having sex isn't the right way to go about it for starters…"

"I've had enough parenting 101 for now." House replied walking out and looking for Wilson. He needed a chat from the master of parenting.

---------------------------------

Imogen spotted Cuddy as she walked through the hospital doors.

She was wearing a pair of sunglasses and looked a more pallid complexion than she normally had.

"Hey Lisa!" Imogen called her; Cuddy's head turned sharply as it sounded like someone had screamed it instead of shouted it. "Next time you two want hankie pankie make sure you make him some breakfast. He gets cranky without his food."

Cuddy started walking faster now as everyone at the entrance was now looking at her. She dashed into her office and locked the door; she picked up the receiver and dialled the extension to House's line. When he didn't pick up she made her way to the cafeteria.

House had a lot of explaining to do.

**You'll have to wait for the Cuddy/House confrontation but I garentee you it's gonna be good! How nasty am I making you wait till tomorrow huh?**

**Review Please :)**


	8. Lovers Tiff

Lovers Tiff

**Sorry i didn't put this up last night. I fell asleep due to all these late nights i've been having writing this for you. I'm not complaining though because your all reviewing so frequently. Thank you!**

It was noisy in the cafeteria and House and Wilson were sitting towards the back to make themselves inconspicuous. House didn't want to get caught by his Ducklings so that he'd have to take on a new case and Wilson just agreed.

It was Wilson who spotted Cuddy first.

"Cuddy looks pissed this morning don't you think?" he asked House.

Cuddy was now scouring the cafeteria for him and House slouched down in his seat a little more than usual, Wilson looked at House and rolled his eyes, he assumed that she was looking for him to inform House that he had a case.

It was then when she spotted them.

"House!" she screamed from across the cafeteria "My office! Now!"

"Busted." Wilson whispered as he took a sip of his coffee, he watched House rise from his seat and gave him a quick nod as he started to walk away from the table.

If House hadn't gotten in trouble with Cuddy before he would've had everyone looking in his direction as he walked towards her office. But to everyone else this seemed to be a normal argument, luckily for House and Cuddy no one knew that this argument was any different.

He entered her office with a sense of dread and prepared for the worst.

"What the hell happened last night?" Cuddy shouted as soon as the door had closed.

House gave a deep sigh and kept his eyes at the floor, he thought that if she looked in his eyes he'd turn to stone.

"You invited me over and you were pretty drunk." He started whilst Cuddy was pacing round her office like an angry lioness. "When I got there I started drinking too and we ended up kissing. One thing lead to another and we ended up spending the night together."

"Why did you let me?" Cuddy snarled.

"I would like to point out that I was pretty drunk as well Lisa." House said irritably.

"But it sounds like you had more control of the situation."

"Well you were the one who started undressing me first! You were the one who took me up to your bedroom. So it's not like I raped you! You fully consented."

Cuddy was taken aback. Had she really done all those things? Or was he telling her lies to cover his back? It was so hard to tell, and it was even harder to remember.

"So where do you get off telling your daughter about last night?" Cuddy asked changing the subject.

"I didn't tell Imogen anything. She guessed."

"And you didn't lie?"

"You try lying to her! She'd see through it. She's not six anymore, she knows that wearing yesterdays clothes means that I've spent the night somewhere. She's not deaf either!" he trailed off "she heard my conversation to you over the phone yesterday."

"Well do you know what she just did?" Cuddy asked livid.

"What?"

"She announced to everyone what we did last night."

House gave out a groan.

"Like you didn't know she was going to do that!"

"I didn't. But I don't think me having a go at her for being out of her bed last night helped either."

"Something else you should've learnt!" Cuddy yelled. "Never piss off a woman whilst she has something against you otherwise she'll say something that will land you in trouble."

House didn't realise that her comment wasn't just related to Imogen.

"Well it doesn't help that you women make mountains out of molehills!" House shouted back. "I mean all I was doing was looking out for her wellbeing and she goes off in a strop and takes her anger out on me by telling everyone I slept with you."

"This isn't about you House! This is about how you slept with me and then left me to think nothing had happen! You snuck away like a coward, not facing up to your actions. Then you let your daughter embarrass me in front of all my employees and patients and blame her for the mood you put her in."

"It's all the same with you women for whatever we men have done. It's suddenly all about how we've upset you and what we're going through means nothing."

"You all run away from what you've done!" Cuddy spat. "This morning for instance, you didn't stay to explain yourself and then with Imogen I bet you didn't leave her much to say about what happened with her and that boy last night did you? You ran away from a deep and emotional convocation. I bet you asked her whether they had sex didn't you?"

When House didn't answer Cuddy had a satisfied smile on her face, when he saw her expression he got angry.

"You don't have children of your own to lecture do you? So leave what goes on between me and Imogen alone."

"You know what?" Cuddy said now disgusted. "You and Anna are so right for each other. You both know that my weakness is that I can't have kids and you both use that weakness as an advantage to you in an argument. Just get out House before I do something you will regret."

"What are you gonna do huh? Grass me up to police about how I'm hooked on Vicodin? Big deal. They'll be able to see that I can still do my job and leave it alone. It's history Cuddy. Just like me and you."

"Don't push me House."

"Life sucks for you? Think about me. I have a bum leg which, thanks to you, who helped it become crippled, keeps me in pain every second of everyday. I'm forced to work copious hours on end in the Clinic by you when you know I hate it and I practically live here because doctors round here are so stupid that they can't diagnose something that my grandmother could."

"Sounds like you think your job sucks." Cuddy said looking over the desk at him. "Well here's something that will bring some joy to your life. You're fired."

**This chapter is going to be the last of the frequent chapters because I'm back to college tomorrow which means i have to get a proper nights sleep now :( but don't worry i will be updating ASAP. Maybe tomorrow as i hopefully won't get any homework for the first day back ::crosses fingers::**

**Review Please :)**


	9. Imogen and Wilson, the Voices of Reason

Imogen and Wilson, the Voices of Reason

**I updated ASAP for you all! 2 days weren't bad if i do say so myself. So I would like reviews of love once you've read this hehe.**

"You're not serious..." House said in disbelief.

"I've had enough of your constant whining about how much you hate your job. So I thought I was doing you a favour." Cuddy replied simply. She was now inspecting her nails as if she was bored with House, but the truth was that her heart was beating ten to the dozen, and the little voice inside her head was screaming that she'd just made the worst decision of her life.

Even though they had all this personal argument going on, she shouldn't have let it get in the way of their working relationship but the comment about children made by House had pushed Cuddy over the edge. If he had kept his mouth shut then she would've sent him away and House would've still had his job, but because he'd gone and opened his mouth, exposed her weakest point and prodded at it, she'd seen red and fired him. She couldn't be a doormat for him for forever.

"If that's what you want." House shrugged as he turned away from her, he didn't think she'd go as far as firing him, but he'd underestimated Cuddy and she'd carried what she'd always threatened. As he exited the office Imogen was waiting outside for him.

"Sorry about getting into a mood." She apologised, "Did I get you into trouble?" his expression said it all. She'd got him into BIG trouble.

"I got fired." He said looking around hopelessly.

"You got fired because of what I said?" Imogen asked in horror.

"Partly."

"What was the other reasons she gave you?"

"I kinda mentioned the whole baby thing and said that she should keep out of the business between me and you."

"So Lisa was sticking up for me?" Imogen said with a hint of a smile.

"She thought the way I handled the situation between me and you before was wrong."

"That's an understatement."

"You're supposed to be playing the sympathetic daughter right now. You can be the sarcastic teenager some other time."

"Ok, what are you going to do now? I doubt that any other hospital will take you on."

"I'm the pessimist, not you!" House snapped at her.

"Sorry." Imogen said raising her palms in protest in a Wilson-like manner. "I was joking, tons of hospitals would die to have you on their staff, the phone will be ringing off the hook as soon as we get home...if we ever get home."

"Isn't your boyfriend going home anytime soon?" House asked feeling slightly better.

"Like around now...but I had to make peace with you."

"He made you didn't he?" House asked with raised eyebrows.

"We came to a joint agreement!" Imogen said blushing slightly. "If I apologised to you then he'd give me his cell phone number and his email address."

"Did you get it?"

"I got his email address."

"Why are you waiting with me then? Go and see him now! Go get the other half of your agreement."

"Thanks Dad." Imogen said as she dashed up the stairs. House made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the diagnostics floor.

As the elevator doors opened Chase was standing with a patient's notes in his hand.

"We have a case." He informed House.

"I can't take it." House replied pushing past him.

"Why? You can't just ignore the case because you don't feel like working, you know Cuddy will come after you and make you participate."

"I don't think she will this time." House pushed open his office door and let it close in Chase's face.

"We need your opinion on this."

"You've been working with me for twenty years and you still can't do cases on your own? That's pathetic! Everyone expected you all to have moved on by now but you all stayed within your comfort zones too scared to move, no wonder you cling to my opinion as hard as you do."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Just get out before I punch you in the face a ruin what's left of your looks."

Chase took the hint and left. House then picked up his phone and pressed the speed dial button to Wilson's office.

"James Wilson."

"Cuddy fired me."

"What? What the hell happened last night?"

"We had sex."

"She fired you because you had sex?" Wilson asked in disbelief. "You could sue her for unfair dismissal."

"No. Because I left early this morning, when she woke up she didn't even realise that she had slept with me last night. So when I pissed off Imogen this morning she went and reminded Cuddy of last night's antics which pissed her off. Then when Cuddy found out about mine and Imogen's little chat she started to try and lecture me how to talk to my daughter and I pulled out the 'you're not a mom' card. I started ranting on that my life was bad and how much I think my job sucks and then she fired me. Reckoned she was doing me a favour."

"Apologise to her right now. Say that you're an ass and that you need her opinion because when it comes to the girl things you do kinda suck in the parental department. I mean look how Imogen handled puberty, she makes jokes with you about it. Have you ever had a proper adult conversation with her? About sex, boys, drugs?"

"Oh, we've had the drugs talk." House said looking out the window; it looked like a storm was forming in the distance. The raindrops were just falling from the clouds onto the ground below and the thunder was to be heard in the distance.

"And what did you say during that?"

"Don't take drugs otherwise you'll end up like me and I will grass you up to the police myself if I ever find you stoned."

"It could've been a bit better but you definitely got the shock tactics to perfection."

"Thank you. "

"But back to the main point of this conversation...Apologise to Cuddy!"

--------------------------------------------

Imogen watched Noah exit the hospital and she felt the pangs of pining already. She'd never felt this way about a boy before, she couldn't get him off her mind, she was dreaming about him, he was taking up every single minute of her day. She hugged the two pieces of paper he had written on to her chest like that were slips of gold and looked over to Cuddy's office. She had a melancholy look on her face and she kept looking to the ceiling as if it had the answers to her problems.

Imogen walked over and knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response, Cuddy snapped back to reality and beckoned Imogen in.

"So he's told you already?" she asked wearily.

"Yeah. He was totally out of order to you; I mean he's stooping to my mom's level bringing up the children card against you. "

"Do you think I overreacted?"

"Maybe a little..." Imogen replied taking a seat opposite her. "I mean this shouldn't have affected your working relationship, but I'm glad you didn't let him get away with what he said, which is probably what dad expected."

"It just all got to me. Plus the fact he was trying to hide the fact that we'd slept together from me."

"It meant something didn't it? That's why it got to you so much, this wasn't just a drunken one night stand...you wanted more..."

"Ever thought about becoming a psychologist?" Cuddy laughed knowing that everything this teenager had just stated to her was true.

"You know I'm right. Just call him upstairs and say you made a mistake, say that you're sorry and he's still got his job."

"I don't want to." Cuddy grimaced, but she was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Just one second." She said as she picked up the receiver.

"I'msorry." Came a murmur from down the phone.

"What was that?" Cuddy asked pressing the phone harder to her ear.

"I'm sorry." House said as his face contorted as if he were in some kind of pain, this was taking every inch of his humanity what was there to apologise to her. "Please can I have my job back?"

Cuddy answered quicker than she should've "oh course you can..." she looked over at Imogen who knew straight away who was on the phone.

"Dinner." She mouthed to Cuddy.

"But you have to take me out to dinner." She said quickly.

"Dinner?" House said confused. "You want me to take you out to dinner?"

"Yes." Cuddy replied feeling her heart beating wildly against her chest.

"Fine."

And House had put the phone down.

"This time." Imogen started with a twinkle in her eye. "Don't get drunk and don't screw it up."

"You think I'm going to screw it up?" Cuddy asked.

"I'll be saying the same thing to him." Imogen replied. "Now can me and dad go home now? Please?"

**House and Cuddy on a dinner date...How nice am I to you all? Remember...I would like love people :p**

**Review Please :)**


	10. An Awkward Dinner

An Awkward Dinner

**Sorry for the wait. I was going to put this up a few days ago but because i've been so tired i ended up not saving this chapter which meant i had to rewrite it all over again. Well it's finished now so i hope you enjoy.**

House and Imogen finally returned home at six o'clock, as they walked through the front door they both collapsed onto the sofa in exhaustion. Within an hour they'd both fallen asleep on the sofa, Imogen was lying against House's side whilst he fell asleep in the upright position, they slept through the rest of the evening like that and neither one of them awoke until the next morning.

Imogen was the first to wake on the Thursday; she decided to make breakfast as a thank you to her dad for letting her stay the whole week. She knew that she could be a pain in the ass sometimes but she knew that he loved her just the way she was...unlike Anna who constantly wanted her daughter to change and become the perfect young lady.

Whilst Imogen was finding the utensils to cook with the pots and pans decided to fall on top of her, luckily for Imogen House was still fast asleep. She brushed a hair from out of her face and picked them up off the floor before hunting for food for breakfast.

As the bacon was cooking the smoke alarm started to go off, this was what woke House up. Feeling dazed he looked around the apartment for any sign of fire. As House quickly hobbled towards the kitchen he found a sheepish looking Imogen.

"Ta-da!" she said quietly as she held out a tray that contained a plate of runny scrambled eggs, overcooked bacon, burnt toast and orange juice.

"Why haven't you inherited Wilson's cooking skills?" House asked scratching his head and heading for the kettle.

"I'm not his kid, so technically I don't have his genes. That means he would've had to sleep with Mom."

"Well you've spent enough of your life around him so why haven't you picked up his cooking skills?"

"Just because he's been a second father to me doesn't mean I can cook. Anyway the only thing I inherited from you was my personality and look how far that's got me."

"That's the best thing you could've inherited from me." House replied as he poured hot water into his mug of coffee. Imogen had placed the tray on the counter next to his elbow.

"I'd rather have your musical talent." Imogen pouted. "I'd love to be able to play the piano properly; the best thing I can play is twinkle twinkle."

House took a sip of his coffee and looked at the plate with grimace, he didn't want to eat this food but he didn't want to upset Imogen by not eating it.

"Well are we going to work today?" Imogen asked him as she saw the look he was pulling at her breakfast tray. "You don't have to eat it, you'll probably get food poisoning and I won't be the one staying up all night holding back what's left of your hair."

"It's like I said it but I didn't." House said "It's amazing."

Imogen crossed her arms and gave him a look that every female in his life gave him. The 'I'm-not-impressed' look.

"Haven't you got any friends to hang out with?" he asked

"They'll all be at school." Imogen replied with a sigh.

"Oh yeah." House remembered "You can come so long as you don't disappear and fall in love with anymore patients, however young or old they are."

"I only want to be with Noah."

"You teenagers are fickle when it comes to love. You assume you are in love and then realise you like the hottie who sits in front of you in English, or whatever you take, then you move onto the next person, and this all takes place in the time frame before I finish my cup of coffee every morning."

Imogen rolled her eyes knowing that he understood nothing about the way she felt towards Noah, no boy had ever made her feel this way. No boy had made her heart beat faster every time she thought about him.

"So when's your dinner date with Lisa?" Imogen asked with a sly smile as she took the glass of orange juice off the tray.

"I dunno." House shrugged. "She's the one who's going to arrange a date I s'pose."

"No! You're supposed to take care of that!"

"Why?" House asked in confusion.

"Because there's a strict code to dates, the man should choose everything."

"I haven't done this type of thing in years."

"You can tell."

"Less of the sarcasm you."

"Well why don't you invite her here? I'll help you out and stuff. Then when I'm no longer needed I'll stay round Uncle James's, because I don't really want to listen to you and Lisa making noises in the room next door whilst I'm trying to sleep. Who knows what kind of therapy I'll need after that."

"Having a sex life isn't a bad thing you know." House smiled.

"Shall I go get one then?" Imogen asked innocently.

"Nooooo! You're staying celibate for life."

"Ha! I think you should lay off the Vicodin, like you said drugs are bad." She tapped her head. "They mess with the mind."

"Smartass."

----------------

Imogen decided to get Wilson in as the night's chef as House and Imogen were completely useless at cooking, she and Wilson were hiding out in the kitchen and making the food, Imogen was the waitress for the night whilst her dad tried to make small talk with Cuddy in the front room.

Cuddy was wearing a blue velvet dress whilst House was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a black blazer accompanied by trousers and converse trainers. He felt that he shouldn't make too much effort but he needed to make a small bit of effort.

As they sat in silence they both felt very awkward, for a pair of people who never stopped talking to each other at work, they were the worst conversationalists ever at a dinner table. To break the silence Cuddy decided to mention work as it was common ground.

"That was good work in the clinic today." She said once she'd finished her salad. House's salad had remained untouched in the bowl. "You cleared half the waiting room in an hour."

House shifted in his seat and wondered, did she feel this awkward right now? Of course not, she'd suggested this stupid thing in the first place.

"Well most of the patients either had a cold or a suspected STD so I was done in no time." He replied.

Wilson and Imogen peered round the kitchen door and grimaced.

"They must be desperate if they're talking about Clinic Duty." Wilson stated.

"Shall I serve the main course so they have time to think of another topic of conversation?" Imogen asked him.

"I think that'll be best." Wilson agreed as walked over to the counter and put the finishing touches to the spaghetti bolognaise. "Oh before you go." Wilson said as he grabbed Imogen's arm. "Tell him to remember the D.H.A."

"What's that?" Imogen asked.

"Dreams, Hopes and Aspirations."

"They've known each other for years." Imogen reminded him. "I'll tell him to compliment what she's wearing. That always works."

"You're the expert."

"I know I am." Imogen smiled. "Now get on with that chocolate mousse, remember to leave some for me."

As Imogen walked into the living room looks of relief washed over both Cuddy's and House's faces. This was not going as well as it could be. She served the plates and as Imogen placed House's plate on the table she whispered in his ear.

"Tell her she looks nice. Women like to be complimented, then listen to what she says, don't stare at her boobs for once no matter how hard you want to. Keep eye contact at all times." She straightened up and flashed them both a smile. "Enjoy."

-----------------------------------

When dessert came around House and Cuddy were talking a lot more. They were reminiscing about times in college together and how much competition there was against each other to be the best. Imogen and Wilson were spying on them again and were happier with the result this time.

"Shall we leave after the dessert has been served?" Imogen asked Wilson.

"Yeah. Give them some time alone."

Imogen served up the dessert and announced that she and Wilson were leaving, she kissed both Cuddy and House on the cheek and waved goodbye.

Wilson squeezed House's shoulder and kissed Cuddy on the other cheek and waved goodbye as well.

"You can collect Imogen from work." Wilson told House.

"Thanks."

Once they were out the door House and Cuddy were in silence again. Cuddy was playing with the straw in her tequila sunrise and House was itching to play a melody he'd just thought up in his head on the piano.

"Do you mind if I play?" he asked Cuddy.

"No." She smiled "I'd love to hear you. It's been years since you've played in front of me."

House got up and limped over to the piano where a bottle of Vicodin was waiting to be opened, he popped one into his mouth and started playing his melody. Cuddy sat at the table and let herself get lost in the music. It was so intoxicating it felt like she was being wrapped up in a blanket of melody and she didn't want to escape.

House himself was allowing himself to get lost as well, it was like his brain had switched off and his hands were automatically playing the piano without a second thought. It seemed like hours before he decided to stop, he took another pill and limped over to Cuddy.

Her eyes were still closed and the melody was still floating around in her head, she hadn't even realised House had stopped playing. It was only when he grasped her shoulder that she came out of her dream world.

"I'm done." He told her in a gruff voice.

"That was beautiful." She gasped. "How did you come up with that?" she asked him.

"Inspiration I guess."

"Well I better get going." Cuddy said looking at the time. It was now eleven.

"You don't have to." House said moving his hand from her shoulder down to her hand; he was now also leaning forward so he could whisper in her ear. "You could stay the night."

She turned to look at him, her cheek brushing against his face as she did so.

They kissed and once again they found themselves undressing each other as passionately as before.

As Imogen had predicted they were up all night having sex, but this time they both knew more was to come out of this than the first time they'd slept together.

**Review Please :)**

**The next chapter is going to be the last but i'm going to let you all decide on how you want it to end, please send me suggestions!**


	11. One Month Later

One Month Later

Imogen was now back at Anna's and hating it more than ever, but on the upside she now had Noah to talk to everyday. By a lucky coincidence she found out that he only lived down the road from her so it was a perfect means of escape when her so called 'family life' became too much for her.

School had become slightly better because Imogen had finally got around to punching Ryan Davis in the face. The only reason she wasn't expelled this time was because he refused to tell anyone that he'd got hit by a girl, so he made up some story about taking on a six foot seven boxing champion single handed, which increased the respect from the boys in their school. But after that he left Imogen well and truly alone.

Cuddy and House were now settling into couple's life, sometimes it felt a bit weird being a couple but they knew it was the right thing. House had started to gradually behave at work but there was still a long way to go until he was the perfect employee. Cuddy had leant to relax a little bit more when she was outside of work, inside her office she was still the 'boss lady' but outside she was calm and relaxed Lisa who enjoyed kicking back and relaxing with her boyfriend.

It seemed as though everything was now right within the world, but only for now. Who knew what the future held for all of them, but House had formed a future of his own within his head.

He was planning on proposing to Cuddy. Over the past couple of months he realised that his growing affection towards Cuddy was getting bigger every day. Now he couldn't bear to spend a day without seeing her and kissing her and letting her know that he was always there for her, but now he felt he needed to move one step further in showing that he had grown in maturity. The first person he planned on sharing this idea with was Imogen. She'd helped him so much in the past two months with finally getting out in the open that he liked Cuddy, that he felt that his daughter needed to be one of the central characters in this plan.

He rang the house phone on a Friday night and hoped to God that she wasn't out with that guy Noah for once.

"Burrows residence." Answered Anna

"Is Imogen there?" House asked.

"She's staying after school for revision. Is that you House?"

"Yeah."

"What do you need her for? It's not your weekend tomorrow. She's spending the day out with Noah tomorrow."

"Well when she gets in can you please get her to ring me, it's urgent."

"You're not dying are you?"

"No, but I need her help."

"What with?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"None of your business Anna. Just tell her will you?"

"I will." And Anna put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Richard called from the lounge.

"Oh, just Greg."

"Him." Richard replied turning his nose up "I don't get why you slept with him in the first place."

"Neither do I." Anna replied as she picked up some of Heath's toys from the floor "We really need to get a housekeeper." She told him.

"Whatever you say honey." Richard said as he buried his head in the newspaper.

Imogen was walking up the road with her new iPod in her pocket. Anna had been feeling generous enough to buy her daughter one. When she opened the door she walked through the huge hallway and in the direction of the lounge. When Imogen walked in she found Richard with his paper and her mother peering out the window as if she was on neighbourhood watch.

"Hi." Imogen said unenthusiastically, after she'd retrieved her new book from her bag she tossed it in the corner of the room.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Anna said not taking her eyes away from the window.

"And I wish you weren't part of the nosey neighbour's society but we can't have it all can we mother?"

"Don't speak to your mother like that." Richard intervened.

"Whatever. We both know how irritating it is." Imogen replied moodily, she wasn't in the mood for Richards nagging.

"Your father rang a couple of minutes ago. Said it was urgent." Anna said as if she hadn't heard Imogen's last comment.

"I better call him back." Imogen said leaving the book to one side and heading back to the hallway.

"Don't run up my phone bill." Richard shouted as Imogen left the room.

"I'll try not to!" Imogen replied with a sneaky smile on her face. When she was done with the phone she was going to give it to a seven year old Heathcliff to let him press random numbers. Then he could run up the phone bill and she wouldn't have to get into trouble. It was the perfect plan.

Imogen found House's number in her mobile and punched it into the telephone, she waited for it to ring as she leant against the wall.

"House."

"Hey dad it's me. You said it was something important."

"Urm yeah it is."

"It doesn't sound good." Imogen said as panic rose in her stomach. "You're not sick are you? You're not dying?"

"No, it's nothing that serious."

"Then what is it then? You're scaring me."

"I want to propose to Cuddy."

"You...want...to...propose...?" Imogen breathed. "Who else knows?"

"No one does. I thought I'd ask your opinion first. Do you think it'll work out?"

"Of course it will Dad. Everyone knows that you two are the match made in heaven."

"So how do I go about it? Do I just say it or does it have to be a special occasion or what?"

"Do it your way. Just say it." Imogen smiled. She could picture it now, her dad in Lisa's office pretending to state a case to her and then House popping the question.

It was oh-so-House like.

"Yeah, just saying it's good. When should I do it?"

"As soon as possible."

"Tomorrow's too soon." He whined.

"Tomorrow is perfect." Imogen told him. "You'll feel better after you've done it. Have you got a ring?"

"I felt complied to get it last week end."

"And it's taken you nearly a week to get up the courage to ask my opinion? What am I gonna do with you dad?"

"I don't know. Shoot me?"

"That's the easy way out of this. You're doing it tomorrow otherwise I will tell everyone in the reception that you're engaged whether you are or not."

"That's harsh."

"That's House."

------------------------------------

House entered Cuddy's office, his heart was beating faster, his palms were sweaty, and he felt a little dizzy. He popped a Vicodin pill in his mouth for confidence.

Cuddy looked up from her desk.

"Hey House." She smiled as she scribbled her name onto another piece of paper. "What did you need to see me for?"

"Permission to cut my patient open for surgery."

"Do they pass the specifications on the checklist? Or do they not and that's why you're coming to me?" Cuddy asked getting out of her seat.

"Will you marry me?" House asked abruptly.

"Is this to sway your argument?"

"I'm being serious. Marry me."

Cuddy surveyed him for a minute to make sure that it wasn't a joke or anything.

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes." House produced the ring from his pocket. "Is this serious enough for you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Yes to what?" he asked confused.

"Yes I will marry you."

**This is the end of part 2. Part 3 will be coming soon.**

**I have two ideas in mind for the next part but I'll have to decide which one i'm going to run with, but I hope you've all enjoyed reading this one aaaaaaaaaand (I bet you know what i'm gonna say next...)**

**Review Please :)**


	12. Ideas this IS NOT a chapter

Hello my lovely readers!

As you can see I've finished Daddy's Girl but I'm torn between two ideas for the 3rd part of the story, so I thought who better to help me out than you readers!

So...My 1st Idea:Imogen has graduated as a Nurse and Cuddy employs her in the hospital...I'm gonna have House asking her why she didn't choose to be a doctor etc. making fun of her job really...she's gonna be engaged to Noah but still hasn't told House about it and House and Cuddy are entering their 5th year of marriage...orMy 2nd Idea:House has now passed away and Imogen tries to find herself out in the world now her father is gone. This one will probably be more sad and very dramatic...totally different to the other two stories...Plus I need to think up a name for either of these ideas put it has to have the word 'daddy' in it

Thank you so much for your help and when I have a unanimous result I'll be able to get writing the next story for you.

So leave me a review or PM and I'll read it and take it into account.

I'll keep it open for 3 days...so that gives you till Friday evening in which I shall start writing on Saturday.

ClinicDuty101


End file.
